


Love's Proof

by willowezra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a decade of denying their feelings for one another Sam and Janet, now married, decide on a way of showing the ultimate proof of their love to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote with someone not a member of this site.

O'Malley's Bar And Grill   
Colorado Springs, Colorado

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter sipped her beer as she sat in the SGC hang out but also where she and Janet came regularly for dinner when they were alone or Cassie had other things to do. The jukebox was playing loudly and she glanced over her shoulder to see someone doing a run of the pool table and knew she could get up to go show them a thing or two but instead just smiled and turned back around seeing Janet coming in through the main door as the rain poured down outside. Smiling she stood up and kissed her when she came up, "Hey honey, I have something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while and it's time to talk to you. Would you like a beer" she asked figuring they could catch a cab home since Mike was nice enough to let them leave their cars in the parking lot until the next morning if they had been drinking. Walking over she pulled out her chair so she could have a seat. 

Janet Fraiser hung her jacket up on the back of the chair before taking the seat and smiled at her wife gently as Sam took the seat opposite her, "What's going on Sam? You're very mysterious and so was your message that you left at the base for me." 

"One second" she said raising her hand and held up two fingers at Mike who nodded and then reached over for Janet's hand smiling. "I've been thinking for a long time and doing some research on it but what is the one thing that you and I have always wanted Janet but we thought we couldn't have" she asked as Mike brought their fresh beers. "Thanks Mike" she said squeezing her hand. 

"Is this about having children?" Janet asked looking at Sam as she picked her beer up with her free hand taking a sip. 

"In a way" she answered waving over a waitress. "Two steaks with baked potatoes, one with green beans and one with corn. House dressing on both salads. Steaks are one medium rare and one medium well." 

"Yes ma'am" and she left. 

Smiling Sam reached over taking her hand, "What would you say if I said I'd like to look into adopting a child? Not a baby of course but maybe one five or six or a little younger. We have a lot of love to give Janet and with Cassie staring her own life we have the time, even with the work we do at the base." 

"I don't know Sam," Janet said looking into her beer after setting it down. "Raising a child is a lot of work. Its not just a part time job." 

"I know that" she admitted rubbing her thumb over her wife's knuckles. "But we did an excellent job with Cassie and she...well she was special. Janet I just want to look into it, see how we both feel but you are an excellent mother and any child would be lucky to have us." 

"We can look into it but its something I want to talk about more," Janet said taking another chug of her beer. "I'm just not sure if I have the energy to raise another child. It was hard just with Cassie." 

"Well why don't we talk" Sam asked releasing her hand so she could pick up her beer and took a long drink. "You have help Janet but I do understand what you mean, sometimes with Cassie I felt like she was the energizer bunny." 

"Its not just having the energy I'm concerned about," Janet admitted honestly. "There were a lot of emotional hardships we faced. I'm not sure I want to go through that again." 

"Janet" Sam began reaching over to take her hand. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, hell raising a child even an adopted child we both know is very difficult but there is also nothing in the world that made us happier than Cassandra. She got us both through so much and I just..." she lowered her head a moment and then looked up. "I took comfort in the fact that when I was off on a mission if the worst happened that there was still someone to take care of you. Cassie needing you would have been the only thing that got you through loosing me, as she would have been what got me through loosing you. We love each other Janet and I just want to share that love I guess." 

"I know Sam," Janet sighed sloshing her beer around. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to do it again." 

The waitress bringing their salads interrupted their thoughts. Carter thanked her and picked up her fork, "I know but I just wanted to talk to you about it was all Janet. We'll just see how we feel about it as time goes on all right?" 

"I'm willing to talk about it," Janet said mixing her salad up a bit so not all the dressing was on the top. "And I'm not trying to shut the idea down." Janet took a bit of her salad enjoying the refreshing crisp taste. 

"I know you are," she admitted to her wife with a smile as she mirrored Janet's movements in her own salad bowl. "But it's something to think about, I've made my case and you brought up your concerns so no reason to harp on it is there?" 

"No, no reason at all," Janet said smiling at Sam from across the table. 

Stargate Complex Carter Lab

Three days later Sam hadn't brought up adoption again, she and Janet had talked but Fraiser seemed to keep harping on the point of not having the energy and truthfully she couldn't prove it wasn't a legitimate concern. Deciding to let it drop she thought about getting a dog, or was thinking about it as she worked. It had been almost forty-eight hours and thirty-two cups of coffee later when a very wired Sam heard her wife's not happy voice in her mind and sighed, "Hey Janet" she responded in her caffeine induced high. 

"You were suppose to go get some sleep and take a day off," Janet said knowing exactly what Sam had been up too. 

"No time I'm afraid" she answered rising to go over to another computer in her lab and started to type. "The General has me going out soon with SG6 to cover for Lieutenant Fisher who is down with that sinus infection thing. I have a ton of stuff to get done by then Janet." 

"I see," Janet said crossing her arms as she leaned against Sam's desk. "And just how long are you suppose to be gone?" 

"Four days if I get the surveys done on time" was Carter's answer and she turned to yawn. "Sorry" turning to go pour another cup of coffee. "How are things down in the Infirmary?" 

"They're fine," Janet answered raising an eyebrow. "You should get some sleep other wise your no good to SG6. Sorry to have bothered you." Janet turned around beginning to leave. She was a little shocked that Sam wasn't going to be around the next few days since she hadn't said anything about a mission. 

"Janet wait" Sam called putting her coffee cup down and walked over to the phone. Dialing an extension she smiled immediately, "Megan, hey it's Sam. Can you do me a favor and cover with SG6 tomorrow for four days off world? I'll email all the mission stuff to you later today if you will." 

"Sam don't," Janet insisted. "You have a job to do and I know that. I just don't want you pushing yourself to hard. Get some sleep now and you'll be fine to jump." 

"Yeah Sam I can" Megan answered. "If you'll cover me next week with SG11, Billy has a school play." 

"I'll be happy to do that Megan, thanks," Carter answered hanging up. "That's handled and I'm not doing it because of you, I'm doing it because I've had over thirty cups of coffee in forty eight hours and I need sleep. Are you off yet honey" she asked coming up to start gathering her stuff. 

"Yeah I just got off," Janet informed. "I know how much you have had to drink and like I said if you get some sleep now you'll be just fine for the jump. You didn't have to pass it to someone else. I wasn't going to pull you." 

"I didn't think you were" Sam answered yawning. "But I also have that co nference coming up in Dallas this weekend and wasn't really wanting to postpone. Are you still clear to go with me?" 

"I don't know," Janet sighed. "Warner still isn't over that flu he had. I may have to stay." 

"Can't you call in one of the emergency relief Doctors from the Academy Hospital" she asked grabbing her laptop to put it in it's case while she had her purse over her shoulder. 

"I can if we weren't so thin there as well," Janet sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "It seems like everyone is getting this damn flu at the same time. My staffs are so thin and running ragged. I've been pulling double shifts between here and the Academy." 

"Don't medical personnel get flu shots anymore" Sam asked coming over and sliding her free arm around Janet's waist. "Come on babe, I'll drive and we'll stop and get dinner so we don't have to cook." 

"They do but I think part of the staff already had the flu when they got the shot," Janet informed. "And doing that just makes it worse when you come down with it. I'm sorry I know you want me to go with you but I don't know if I can." 

Corridor/Elevator

"It's ok," she answered kissing her as they waited on the elevator. As soon as it opened an Airman walked out pale and shaky dropping his files as he threw up right on Sam's feet. "EW" and she jumped back, her arm sliding from around Janet's waist as she watched her drop down immediately. 

"We got to get him to the infirmary," Janet insisted. "He also has the flu. They can give him some medicine before sending him to his quarters." 

Setting her laptop and purse down by the wall Sam walked over and knelt down helping Janet get him up, "You're going to ok Airman" she insisted slowly as they got him back into the elevator. As Janet held him up trying to soothe him she grabbed her stuff sliding it onto her arm before resuming her spot. "I always liked these shoes too" she mumbled. 

"They can be washed," Janet said softly. "Can you call and have that cleaned up." 

Infirmary

Janet supported the Airman as she hit the button for level 21 the infirmary. It wasn't long before she was walking the young man into her infirmary and getting him situated on a bed. 

Wednesday   
Carter-Fraiser Residence

It was a little after one am on Wednesday morning, both Sam and Janet had to work the late shift tonight so they were sleeping in or planning on it since they had been out late last night shopping and to a movie after their nap and dinner. A ringing phone sounded and Carter barely heard her wife asking her to get it. Rolling over from her spot where she was holding Fraiser Sam snagged the phone, "Yeah" she mumbled sleepily in the darkness. 

"Hello" came a deep male voice. "Is this Samantha Jean Carter, cousin to Miss Melissa Amanda Carter?" 

"Huh, what" she mumbled but sat up then rubbing one eye before turning the bedside light on and felt her wife pulling the blankets over her head. "Who is this?" 

"Miss Carter my name is William Blake, from Madrid, Spain. Are you the cousin of one Melissa Amanda Carter?" 

Finally focusing on what he was saying the blond yawned again sliding her arm over onto Janet's blanket covered back to rub it, "Yes I am but I haven't seen her in over ten years, not since her wedding. Why?" 

"You're needed in Madrid immediately ma'am" he answered. 

"Why" she asked. 

"I'm sorry to tell you but your cousin and her husband were killed in a traffic accident, three days ago" William Blake told her. 

"I'm sorry to hear that but..." Sam saw Janet sitting up and shrugged. "I'm with the US military Mister Blake, I can't just fly off to Madrid for..." 

"Your niece and nephew need you to take custody of them Miss Carter" Blake interrupted. 

"Excuse me" she insisted sleepily but now more awake than she had been. "Who?" 

"Your niece and nephew," Blake answered. 

"Sam hurry up so we can go back to bed," Janet grumbled as she looked over at the clock noticing it was still extremely early. 

"I didn't even know they had children Mister Blake, isn't there someone else" she asked seeing Janet awake now and looking at her. "How old and what are their names?" 

"I'm sorry but there is no one else," Blake began to explain. You see her husband didn't have any existing family and you were listed as her next of kin to contact. Your niece Cairenn is eight and your nephew Gaven is five." 

~OH just great~ the blond thought massaging her head as she saw Janet sitting up now. "I can't possibly get there before tomorrow evening at the earliest. Is there a number" she asked rolling over to get a pen and paper. "Where I can reach you when I have all the flight information in hand?" 

"Yes," Blake said giving her the number. "Please if you don't take them the government will be for to place them in foster care which at that point they would have to split up and placed in different homes." 

"I'll get back to you Mister Blake and see you tomorrow, thank you. By the way" she asked sitting back after writing the information down. "What happened to Melissa and her husband? How did they..." she didn't say the word die. 

"They were coming home from a theatrical performance they attended when they were hit head on by another vehicle," Blake informed. "More will be disclosed when you arrive." 

Janet began to rub Sam's arm knowing something was wrong. 

"I see, well I'll see you soon" and hung up the phone. "Damn" Sam mumbled tiredly sitting back with a heavy sigh. Quickly she filled her wife in about Melissa and her husband before reaching for the paper to tell her about the kids, now fully both awake. "The girl is eight and her name is Cairenn, at least I think that's how he said it. The boy is five and named Gaven. Apparently I was listed as the next of kin and neither has any other relatives. I could talk to Mark but with Jessica already I don't know if he'd be willing to take them or not. What do you think? This is such a mess," she answered dropping the paper into her lap. 

"I don't know what to think," Janet said softly as she continued to rub Sam's arm. "You knew Melissa better than I did considering I never met her. Its up to you if you want to meet the kids and consider adoption." 

"It's not up to me" Sam insisted turning her eyes on Fraiser. "You're my wife Janet, you'd be as much family to these kids as I would. Just a few days ago you were saying you couldn't handle more kids, I need to know what you think I should do here. I don't want to see the kids without family, they've already lost so much but I haven't seen Cairenn since she was born and Gaven only in photos or maybe one visit here on his first birthday; I really don't remember." 

"I can't tell you what you should do," Janet said softly. "All I can say is that I will stand beside you with whatever decision you make but its up to you to make it. So look into your heart at where the answer lays." 

"Let me call Mark and see what he says, he may want them and then I won't have to decide" she began rolling over to get the phone again. 

"Sam don't," Janet said softly. "I want you to forget what we talked about at O'Malley's. I want you too look into your heart and decide if you want to adopt them or not." 

Stopping with her hand wrapped around the phone the blond sat back and was quiet for a long time, so long Janet started to get concerned and then Carter's voice cut the air, "Yes...yes I do" was her answer. 

"Then we make arrangements to fly to Madrid and see the kids," Janet said as she continued to rub Sam's arm. "We can move from there and see what needs to be done to transfer them to our care. We will also need to explain our relationship and see how well they handle the fact we are two women married." 

"I'll need to talk to the General and the Colonel before making the flight information" Sam admitted but now had an easy smile on her face. "Are you sure love" was her question as she looked at Janet. "We need to talk to Cassie too." 

"We will have to get the Generals approval since the kids will need to have a little bit of clearance," Janet said brushing hair back out of Sam's face. "I'm by your side one hundred percent. If this is what you want then it's a gift I can give you." 

Dropping the phone into her lap Sam reached out and pulled her wife closer hugging her tightly, "I love you Janet, thank you so much." 

"I love you too baby," Janet said wrapping her arms around the taller woman and kissing her cheek. "I just want you to be happy." 

International Airport, Madrid, Spain

It was almost six local time that night when Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser dressed in black slacks and dress shirts arrived at the Madrid Airport after getting everything set through the General and the Colonel who were both extremely supportive. Janet had called in help from out of Denver to cover until she was back since Warner was still out sick but was on call over the phone. 

Seeing a dark haired older man waving a sign with Sam's name and his Spanish looks she walked up speaking a few words and nodded, "Mister Blake" she answered holding out her hand. "Thank you for meeting us. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and this is my wife, Doctor Janet Fraiser." 

"Your wife?" Blake questioned shaking her hand to make sure he heard correctly. "Your transportation is this way." 

"Yes Mister Blake" Carter insisted pausing with Janet so they could slide their sunglasses on before picking up their luggage. "How are the children doing? How soon before we can see them?" 

"You must understand that the equivalent to your social services needs to speak with both of you before you are allowed to meet the children," Blake explained. "They will decide if your are qualified to receive custody. The children are coping. They are sad of course and miss their parents considerable." 

"That's fine" Sam insisted quickly. Once they were on the way to the hotel where they would check in and then go with Blake to meet the equivalent of the children's caseworker Carter held Janet's hand. "We have raised an adopted child in the US if that would expedite matters at all. She's away at college now is why she isn't with us but we talked to her before agreeing to accept custody of Cairenn and Gaven." 

"I'm sure that will help move the process along," Blake said driving them to the hotel. "You should share any and all possible information with the case worker." 

Hotel

It was late that night and Sam had been pacing the small hotel room for almost an hour as Janet typed on the laptop and watched her, half listening to the local news talking on the television. They had endured over six hours of interrogations, checked in with the base and the social worker Mrs. Sanchez had said she would call with her decision before the night was over since they had some 'weight' pulled to get the kids green cards and passports already in order before coming. The blond had barely touched her dinner for being so nervous, "God I wish she'd call already. I'm never going to get any sleep until she does I just know it." 

"Try to relax," Janet said standing up and wrapping her arms around Sam from behind. "Everything is going to be ok I just know it." 

"What if she says no Janet," she insisted touching the woman's arms on her stomach. "Blake already told me there was no one else, they'd go into foster care and from what I've read Spain doesn't have the worlds best foster care system." 

"She won't say no," Janet insisted placing kisses on Sam's shoulder blades. "I gave her the number to the people that helped me get custody of Cassie. They know Cassie's case and can put in a good word, vouching for us." 

Suddenly the shrilling of the phone sounded and both turned to face it, "Think that's her" she asked but didn't move from Janet's arms yet. 

"Probably," Janet answered releasing Sam and moving to the phone. "Hello." 

"May I speak with Samantha Carter please? This is Rachel Sanchez" came a woman's voice, the social workers voice actually. 

"One minute while I get her," Janet answered as she held out the phone with a nod to Sam. 

Accepting the phone Carter greeted Sanchez. 

"Good evening Miss Carter" Rachel began calmly. "I want you to know that I had to do a lot of fast talking and phone calls to speak with everyone I needed to but after your interview this afternoon I see no reason why you and Doctor Fraiser will not make wonderful adoptive parents to Cairenn and Gaven. Mister Blake will pick you up at seven am tomorrow morning to meet the children by eight. I'll meet you there." 

"Thank you, thank you" and Sam quickly hung up the phone after finishing her conversation. Turning she ran over and grabbed Janet spinning her around and then kissed her passionately, tipping her back in her arms as she kissed her again and again. 

"I take it we won?" Janet asked breathlessly when the kisses broke. She continued to hold on to Sam not wanting to break the contact between them. 

"We meet the kids tomorrow morning at seven" was her answer before more kissing. Straightening up Sam started toward the bed, pushing Janet back so she could straddle her when the phone stopped her. Grumbling she grabbed it, "Hello." 

"So?" O'Neill asked. "What's the news?" 

"Colonel" Sam said and saw Janet mouth, 'That man and his timing' as she fell back on the bed. "Sir we just heard from the social worker. We meet the kids tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. We should be back by Saturday I would think, I've had to cancel my trip to Dallas but this was a lot more important. I don't know how long before the kids will be ready to leave Sir." 

"That's good news Carter," O'Neill said happily. "Is there anything you need us to do for you here?" 

Janet continued to growl knowing Sam would be on the phone with the Colonel for a while. 

"Actually Sir there is" she answered pulling out a chair. "Janet and I made several purchases this evening and throughout the day online from a local furniture place in town. Could you possibly move the stuff around in the guest bedroom and say Cassie's old room a little and make room for the new stuff? Just put anything you remove into the garage and I'll handle it when we're back" she asked. "It would be nice if the kids had a place to sleep when we got home." 

"Sure am I to assume that Cassie's old room goes to the girl and the boy gets the old guest room?" O'Neill questioned wanting to be useful. 

"Yes Sir, for the moment. Hopefully the kids will add their own touches once we get back" and chatted with O'Neill another ten minutes before finally hanging up. "We're going to need a bigger house if we want Cassie to have her own room for when she comes home and a guest room for the patients that you sometimes have stay over Janet" Sam began walking back over to sit beside her wife on the bed. 

"Probably," Janet mumbled. "We can always convert the study into a guest room and Cassie can use it when she visits." Janet was curled up on her side, her back to where Sam was sitting while on the phone. 

"We'll talk about that later" she insisted getting up on her knees and pulled Janet over with a smile. "I was in the middle of something when the phone interrupted me love." 

"Yes you were," Janet grumbled. "No thanks to the Colonel killing the mood we had set." 

Smiling and pulling her shirt off Sam crawled over wearing just her jeans and bra now straddling her wife's hips, "He didn't set the mood, looking at my beautiful wife did" and started to run her hands through the woman's dark but graying hair and smiled as she leaned over for a kiss. "You're so beautiful my love." 

"I didn't say he set the mood I said he killed it," Janet rephrased her hands caressing Sam's shoulders as the kiss deepened. 

That night after passion that left both women breathless they had taken a bath, had a light snack sent up and then laid out their clothes. Jet lag was catching up with them so they called it an early night lying in each other's arms. It was a little after four am local time when a ringing phone interrupted them again. Again Sam rolled over and groped for the phone as she kept one arm under Janet's head so she could lie on her shoulder. Pressing the button she brought it up yawning, "Carter..." and yawned again. The call turned out to be a call from the base for Janet about a patient so Sam woke her and gave her the phone before settling down to go back to sleep. 

"Fraiser," Janet said sleepily as she answered the phone. "Doctor Michaels yes I understand you don't know what to do in this situation," Janet began to explain when she was told about the case. "But you can't prescribe him that. He is allergic to it. Yes I understand the rash is spreading but that medication will only complicate things. Try using a milder antibiotic cream and see how that works." 

Thursday  
Saint Angelina's Orphanage

The orphanage that held Cairenn and Gaven was a nice enough place run by sisters of something Blake had told the two women. They had been awake since a little after five so they could get showers and dressed nicely in slacks and shirts that they were. Seeing the various windows lined with anxious Spanish faces Sam squeezed her wife's hand as the car under William Blake's control pulled up and stopped. Getting out Sam smiled as introductions were made and looked to Sanchez who was a woman a little younger than them. "Well, how are the children?" 

"Nervous to be meeting you for the first time," Sanchez said. "But I think counseling would be good for them. They are withdrawn, wanting nothing to do with the other children or even the people running the orphanage." 

"That's to be expected though," Janet said understanding. "They lost both of their parents. Basically everyone they loved at one time. Its nothing someone deals with easily." 

Entering the building Carter glanced around as they were led to an office and sat down in chairs holding hands. Sanchez said she'd get the children and be back so the blond turned to her wife squeezing her hand tightly when she sat back and glanced over at Blake, "I'll sign whatever paperwork I need to after I've seen the children Mister Blake. I'm assuming they'll want to go home perhaps maybe visit their parent's graveside? I was only a little older than Cairenn when my mother was killed as well, I can't imagine how hard this is for both her and Gaven." 

"I would assume they would," Blake answered. "I passed the papers that needed to be signed to Sanchez and when your ready you can sign them. I'll be waiting for you in the car." 

Blake left while Janet leaned over and rubbed Sam's back. "Everything is going to be ok." 

Giving her wife a nod Sam smiled brightly, "I know, it's just...I wasn't much older than Cairenn when my mom died. Just barely a teenager actually so I can only imagine how hard this is on her. Gaven too but he's a boy and younger, not that I'm sure his pain isn't any less. I hope you know a good child psychiatrist or something Janet." 

"There is one that worked with Cassie a few times," Janet informed as she continued to rub her back. "But I think the best thing for them would be you. You know what its like to loose your mother and can relate to them." 

"I'm also the only living reminder of their..." she stopped as a door opening was heard. Sam stood up quickly with Janet and both faced the door. 

Sanchez entered first followed next by a dark haired five year old little boy wearing glasses with his head down. Behind him was his sister, her head also down. She had blond hair but red highlights in it at least it seemed that way to Carter. The girl was probably a little on the chubby side but she was very pretty looking. 

Letting Sanchez do the introductions Sam smiled and stepped forward kneeling down but didn't reach out to touch them, "Hi, it's nice to meet you Gaven, Cairenn. I'm Sam; you can leave off the Cousin part if you want. I'm very sorry about your mom and dad." 

"Yeah," Cairenn said softly. "Are you going to take us?" 

Gaven remained silent. He really didn't say much of anything since they died. 

"If you want to live with me then yes" Carter answered immediately turning on her haunches a little waving Janet up. "This is my wife, Janet. Janet, cousin Cairenn and Gaven." 

"You're a girl," Gaven said for the first time glancing up quickly at Janet. 

Sam smiled looking up at her wife, "He's smart too." 

"Yes I am," Janet said kneeling before the kids next to Sam. "Its a pleasure to meet you both." 

"Hi" the boy said. 

The girl just nodded slowly shifting her weight a little. 

Clearing her throat Carter looked over at Sanchez, "Could you give us just a few minutes alone please?" 

"Sure," Sanchez agreed. "Gaven, Cairenn if you need me for anything I'll be standing outside in the hall." Sanchez closed the door behind her. 

Smiling the blond smiled at the kids again, "Well, why don't we get to know each other a little bit and then if you want we can leave? I do want you to know," she admitted slowly. "That if you decide you don't want to live with us that's ok, it's perfectly fine but I would like you too and so I know would Janet." 

"We would love to have you live with us," Janet chipped in. "You would be living in the United States though but we can at least be a family. We don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to." 

"You were mommy's cousin," Cairenn said hesitantly. "How come you never visited before?" 

Standing up and then helping Janet to do the same and motioning with her free hand to several chairs she smiled nodding, it was a legitimate question and one that deserved an answer. "The truth is that I didn't visit many people much over the years. My work keeps me really busy, sometimes I'm away for days at a time but Janet or I are always, well almost always around." 

"What do you do Cousin Sam" Gaven asked setting his old suitcase down pulling at the suit they had put him in. 

"I'm technically a theoretical astrophysicist but it's easier to say scientist" she admitted taking a seat. 

"That what you are too" the boy asked Fraiser then. 

"No," Janet laughed and shook her head. "I'm a Doctor." 

"Cool," Gaven said pushing his glasses up. Turning a little Gaven looked at his sister licking his lips. At her nod he went to sit down near Sam as Janet sat on her other side. "Is a doctor like a nurse? That's what mommy is." 

"It's better than a nurse Gav" Cairenn stated not moving and still holding her suitcase. 

"Why don't you sit down Cairenn, I'm sure there's something else you want to know about us beyond what we do though I admit that is interesting to know" Sam stated smiling. "We do also work with the US military." 

"Come sit over here," Janet said as she tried to coax the girl over. "I also have a daughter though she is in college now. She wanted us to tell you hello." 

"What's her name" Cairenn asked shifting a little before walking over and taking a seat beside her brother but kept her head down. 

"Cassandra" Sam answered nodding to them. "She lost her family in a car accident several years ago and Janet adopted her before we were married. Since that time she's become both our daughter's and is family, just as you both are whether you want to live with us or not." 

"You adopted her too?" Gaven asked. "Did you know her before you did that?" 

"Not really, I rescued her from the accident site but my work with the military wouldn't let me adopt her so Janet did, she became her second mommy" was the telltale explanation, it wasn't like Sam hadn't been asked about her relationship to Cassandra before. "Cassandra and I were best friend and she became my daughter when I married Janet, ten years ago this year isn't it honey" she asked facing her wife. 

"Yeah I think so," Janet said with a shrug. "I'm just happy we are married and a family. That's what is important." 

The four chatted for almost half an hour, though Cairenn said little. As they finished up Sam knew she was going to be the hard one to reach. "So" she asked patting her knees as she felt Janet take one of her hands. "What do you think? Is there anything else we can tell you before you decide what you want to do Gaven, Cairenn?" 

"No," Cairenn said. "Do we get to take our stuff with us?" 

"I've never been to America," Gaven stated. "What's it like?" 

"It's a lot like your cities," Janet said. "Lots of people and cars. Good schools for you to go to." 

Since Fraiser answered the boy Sam answered the eight-year-old girl as she nodded, "We aren't leaving until Saturday so you can get anything you want from your home to take with you. I figured that would give you a chance to see your friends and take care of anything you needed before we left, I don't know when we'll get back to visit." 

"Will I be able to write my friends?" Cairenn asked hesitantly. "I'm going to miss them." 

"Sure, as much as you want" she answered starting to stand up but was surprised when Gaven got up and walked over to her staring into her eyes. "You ok Gaven?" 

"Yeah I just miss mom and dad," Gaven said sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

"It's ok to miss them," Janet said moving to kneel next to him. "But they will always be with you. Here in your mind and your heart. She whenever you miss them all you have to do is think about them and remember all the fun times you had." Janet looked up to Sam giving her a watery smile but also having something she needed to talk to her about. 

Nodding to her wife that they'd talk in a minute Sam smiled and put a hand slowly on the boy's shoulder, "Janet's right and we're going to be there for you Gaven, for both of you" as she glanced toward Cairenn and then the boy again. "No matter what. Why don't you and your sister get ready to go and Janet and I need to go sign some papers for Mrs. Sanchez and then we can go get some lunch or shopping or we can go back to the hotel if you want all right?" 

"OK," the kids said in unison. 

Janet gave then a smile before standing up and moving away. 

Hallway

Out in the hallway it took only about five minutes for Sam to sign all the paperwork. Once she had the kids were now hers or rather hers and Janet's. Accepting the files, including their medical and school records the blond thanked Sanchez and watched her go into the office to bid the kids good bye before walking over with Janet to a corner, "What is it?" 

"I was thinking that most likely the house and the rest of the estate would be in the kids names," Janet said as she began to explain her thoughts. "Why don't we keep the house here and use it as a summer home. We can come her for two or three weeks during the summer and the kids can spend time with all their friends." 

"I suppose we could" Carter admitted thinking of the financial burden and if they could manage it. Deciding they could easily she nodded smiling, "That's a great idea honey. We'll tell the kids on the way what we're planning, make sure they're ok with it all right?" 

"I know your worried about being able to financially manage it," Janet said looking up at Sam. "But you don't need to worry about that. I have quiet a bit saved up so we have a nice cushion to use." 

"It's a wonderful and touching gesture Janet, thank you love," she admitted kissing her tenderly. 

Saturday  
Carter-Fraiser Residence  
Colorado Springs, Colorado

It was late at night when Sam, Janet, Cairenn and Gaven got to the house. The women could already see the kids tired, jet lag was terrible and they were used to it the kids weren't. General Hammond had given Sam the next couple days off so she could help get the kids situated and started in school but Janet had to work. Watching Janet head to take her jacket off after putting some of the luggage down she smiled setting the kids stuff down, "Well, Cairenn, Gaven this is home. Janet and I hope you'll be happy here. Tomorrow I'll be glad to give you a tour and we can get things set up how you like them but for now I think it's bedtime. Janet do you want to show them to their rooms or lock up?" 

"Can't I lay with you Cousin Sam" Gaven asked in his five year old children's voice. "Please?" 

Sam smiled glancing at Janet, "If Janet doesn't mind then it's fine with me. Cairenn you're welcome to join us to" she answered. 

"I'll lock up if you want to get the kids ready for bed," Janet said agreeing that they could stay in their bed though all four of them wouldn't fit. "There is room on our bed and you don't have to stay alone your first night here." 

"No that's ok" the girl answered shifting her suitcase. 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Well come on, I'll show you to your room. It's right near ours so we can hear you if you need us Cairenn" she began leaning down to pick up the bags again smiling. "And you" she looked at Gaven. "You can lay with us as long as you promise not to steal all the covers. Janet does that already" she joked heading toward the stairs. 

"I do not," Janet said laughing at Sam's banter but watched as Sam lead Gaven up the stairs followed by Cairenn. Janet knew the girl was feeling sad but not sure if Sam knew that someone had to reach out to her. 

About twenty minutes later Janet came up to find Sam just coming out of the bathroom carrying Gaven who was dressed in one of the blonde's uniform dress shirts wiping his mouth on the sleeve. Laughing she nodded to her wife carrying the boy over to the bed. "Which side you want or you want to lay in the middle?" 

"Middle," Gaven said as he laid his head on Sam's shoulder. 

Janet gave her wife a smile loving this side of Sam. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. Heading into the bathroom she quickly changed before coming back out. "I'm going to go check on Cairenn," she said before slipping out of the room. 

Having changed already into her purple pajamas from home Cairenn sat on the side of her bed with her head down. Her eyes were closed but she couldn't cry, it wasn't what her mom and dad would want. She knew that Sam and Janet were trying but she just wanted her parents back. 

"Hey," Janet said softly as she entered the room after watching Cairenn for a few minutes. "Why don't you go sleep with your brother and Sam?" 

Opening her eyes the girl shrugged, "I'm ok here, I was just thinking before I went to bed is all." 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Janet asked taking a seat at the desk that was in the room. She didn't want to approach her if she wasn't wanted. "I know Sam would love for you to sleep with her and I think Gaven would too." 

"No, I'm ok" she insisted softly. "Why don't you go ahead back to bed?" Cairenn asked in her eight year old logic brushing the shoulder length hair from her face. 

"I will I'm not tired at the moment and wanted to make sure you were ok," Janet said softly. "Can I give you a hug?" 

"Sure, I guess" she responded looking up a little bit then waiting. 

Janet slowly moved from the chair to the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around the small child giving her a loose hug. "Its ok to miss then and I know you want them back," Janet said softly. "Both Sam and I know we can't replace your parents but would like the chance to try. To give you a family you deserve since you lost yours. Its also ok to cry no matter what anyone told you." Janet carefully began to pull away after giving her a hug not wanting to push to much to soon. 

But the girl wasn't ready to let loose yet and held Janet a little tighter surprising even herself. She didn't cry but she did speak softly, "Would you stay?" she asked gently. 

"I can stay if you want me to," Janet said as she put her arms around Cairenn again. "Or I can put you in bed with Sam and Gaven if you like?" 

"No" was her only response as she turned her head a little to rest on Fraiser's shoulder as she held her, even tighter. 

"Ok you don't have to sleep with them if you don't want to," Janet whispered. "You're going to be ok. We'll make sure of that." Janet continued to hold Cairenn and began to rock them while softly humming. 

Monday

After Carter got Janet off to work the blond went downstairs with her coffee and got to work on the computer, there was a ton of stuff to do for the kids. She'd get them up soon and then they needed to run some errands. As she waited for the printout Sam sat back sipping her coffee, thinking already about how much things had changed. When she had brought adoption up with Janet it was because she had wanted her think about them being a family again, like they were with Cassie but in less than a week she was the guardian of a son and a daughter now. 

Cairenn and Gaven were going to have a lot of things to go through, not just loosing their parents of course but also moving to a strange country and she could just imagine all the questions going around in their heads. She'd tried to make it clear that they could ask her or Janet anything and it would be ok but so far they were fairly quiet though at least Gaven spoke once in a while. 

It was later that afternoon when they all got back to the house, as soon as she got in from shopping for the kid's clothes and some personal stuff she sent them up to their rooms to get what they could put away and would be up soon. Putting down the large amount of paperwork she had to fill out for a whole host of places including the school, the department of children and family services who were monitoring the kid's progress after accepting them from Spain, in addition to the INS service who had issued them their green cards. 

Sighing she grabbed the cordless phone and sat down for a second after unzipping her jacket. Dialing a number she talked to the base operator rattling off a code. Getting the Infirmary she was told Janet was with a patient so she left a message to ask her to call her back before hanging the phone up to go upstairs. She came to Cairenn's room first and smiled seeing her trying to shove a box up into the closet and came forward to help her, "There you go." 

"Thank you," she said softly her head still hung down. 

"Cairenn" the blond said thinking for a moment to recall what Janet had told her that morning after waking her up about needing to reach out to the girl. "I want to tell you something, it's something" she admitted walking over to lean against the desk. "That I try not to share too much but I was only a few years older than you are when my mom died. I loved her so much and I'd give anything to have her back. My dad was in the military and my brother and I didn't get along well so it was like I had to face it all by myself. I'm not trying to force you honey, I just want you to know that you can talk to me when and if you want to about anything. There is nothing more important to me than you and your brother, that's the truth." 

"Janet says you care for us," Cairenn responded going over Sam's words. "What did you do when she died?" 

"Mainly drove my dad crazy" she admitted with a smile. "Sorry, I was a rebellious teenager and my mom's death was like it gave me permission to act out. I ran away once, only for a few hours until a man named Steven MacLean stopped me one day on the way to school. He asked me to help him set up a telescope for the meteor shower that night. I did and came back to watch it with him. He became a friend, someone who didn't judge and understand how I felt. That's probably when I became interested in astrophysics. Still to this day" Carter admitted with a sad nod. "Each time I look up to the stars I feel like my mom is watching down on me, keeping me safe you know?" 

"Is my mom and dad up there too?" Cairenn asked hesitantly. 

"Yes" she answered without hesitation and straightened up. Walking over Sam knelt down looking up into her face. "They're up there watching out for you and your brother just like my mom is watching out for me. They loved you so much, each time I talked to your mom she couldn't help but tell me how proud she was of you sweetie" Sam admitted, her voice catching a little into her throat. 

"I loved them both so much," Cairenn said sadly. "I miss them a lot." 

Stargate Complex Infirmary

Back at the SGC Janet had finished with her patient and upon receiving Sam's note dialed their home number. 

Carter-Fraiser Residence

Hearing the phone ringing Sam barely glanced at the extension, "The machine will get it if you want to talk some more or I can call them back" she said figuring it was likely Janet and she'd understand if she didn't answer it. 

"Its ok you can get it if you need to," Cairenn answered. 

"It's ok," she admitted smiling. When Janet called back a little while later Carter had just made the kids sandwiches and had them watching TV in the living room. Taking the phone with her she headed into the kitchen to clean up and smiled at her wife's voice, "Hey beautiful, I just wanted to let you know the kids and I were out and made it home ok. They're eating 'lunch' at the moment and yes I know it's past lunchtime but they were hungry." 

"That's ok they are growing kids and need to eat," Janet said smiling. "How is Cairenn doing?" 

Closing the lid of the jar she was using Sam put it back listening to Janet talk and leaned against the counter, "They're doing ok. Gaven as I suspected is actually easier to reach but Cairenn and I had a talk today, I told her about my mom. I think she's going to open up a little but I don't want to push her too much. How did you do with her last night?" 

"I went to tuck her in last night or try and convince her to sleep you with and after asking for a hug," Janet said softly. "She wouldn't let me go. I wound up sleeping there with her." 

"Yeah I know, I woke you up there" Sam admitted to her wife smiling. "How's your day going?" 

"Extremely boring," Janet said honestly as she leaned back in her chair. "I've had the pleasure of updating files all day except for the sprained ankle I had to wrap." 

"Sorry I'm not there to give you any excitement honey" she said laughing a little. "Who hurt their ankle?" 

"The Colonel," Janet laughed. "He was trying to teach Teal'c how to box again. If things keep up this slow I may come home a little early. Do you want me to stop and get dinner?" 

"Absolutely, grab some pizzas" she requested. 

"Any requests for toppings?" Janet asked. 

"I'll ask the kids and get back to you baby," she answered hearing a beep. "Gotta go, someone's beeping honey. I love you." 

"I love you too" Janet answered before hanging up. 

Wednesday  
Stargate Complex Infirmary

It was Wednesday before the kids started school at the base school with the other officer/staff kids but Sam came into the Infirmary a little after noon, she had been planning to spend most of the day in her lab trying to get caught up on work before having to go out on a mission tomorrow that was supposed to last twenty-four hours. Seeing her wife over with a nurse the blond went over and hopped on a gurney to wait, she wasn't sick per say but needed to talk to Janet about the phone call she had just gotten from Cairenn's teacher who said the girl had gotten in a shoving match with another kid. 

Janet finished up with her nurse and made her way to where Sam was waiting. "Hey. What are you doing here your not scheduled for your pre-jump till later?" 

"I just got a phone call from Cairenn's teach" the woman began rolling her eyes. "She got into a shoving match with another girl. No one is hurt but she said if it happens again she'll have to take it to the principle." 

"I see," Janet sighed. "Do you want to go to my office and talk?" 

"Sure, yeah" she answered and got up to follow her. As soon as they were safely absconded in her wife's office Sam sat down in the chair shaking her head. "It hasn't even been a week Janet and already she's getting into fights. I really thought I was getting through to her the other day." 

"Love it takes time to reach someone," Janet said placing a hand on Sam's arm as she leaned against her desk. "You can't expect things to be better in just a few days. She has taken the death of her parents harder than Gaven has." 

"I'm not expecting perfect honey but she can't go around shoving people either" was her answer. 

"I know that," Janet sighed. "But you have to understand this is how she is trying to deal with the loss, to gain more attention. You ran away, she is starting fights. Its a cry for help." 

Sam nodded slowly covering Janet's hand, "So what do I do?" 

"We keep reaching out to her," Janet said. "Right now that's the only thing we can do. We keep trying to break through the walls she has created." 

Nodding her understanding she stood up and kissed her wife, "Thank you baby, you helped calm my fears anyway. Just keep your eye on her ok, let me know if you see anything that could be leading to something more than fighting. I know some kids...well they think about things they shouldn't and I don't want to see her hurt. You're better trained to notice it first than I am Janet." 

"I don't want to see her hurt either," Janet said caressing Sam's cheek. "But I will do everything I can for them. Gaven seems to be opening up quite a bit to you." 

"He's interested in science" was her answer. "Maybe Cairenn would open up to you? After all she did ask you to sleep with her, maybe the medical connection since her mom was a nurse makes her feel closer to you?" 

"I don't know about the connection but she did seem comfortable with me that night," Janet nodded. "I don't think she is typically one to sleep with just anyone." 

She shrugged, "I don't know, I tried to establish a relationship telling her about my mom and how I dealt with it but I don't think she connected with it much. Maybe you could see if she'd want to take a tour with you at the hospital or something and see how that goes?" 

"I'll talk to her some more tonight," Janet promised. "And keep an eye on her tomorrow." 

"Thank you" Sam answered smiling now and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I have to get back to the lab but I'll see you when it's time to head home honey. Love you lots." 

"I love you too, "Janet called out to her. "Don't work to hard." 

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and before Janet realized it was time to head home. Grabbing her briefcase and hanging her lab coat up she headed out of the infirmary to grab Sam to head home. 

Thursday  
Carter-Fraiser Residence

The next evening after getting her wife off on her mission Janet came home and paid Rebecca who was their next-door neighbor's daughter and she watched the kids. Once the girl had gone Janet was on her way upstairs to get changed after being told the kids were in their rooms when she saw Cairenn coming out of the hallway bathroom. 

The girl nodded slowly, "Hello Doctor Fraiser." 

"You can call me Janet," she said smiling at the girl. "How was school?" 

She shrugged, "It was ok I guess." 

Gaven heard Janet's voice and came running out smiling, "Hi Cousin Janet" he asked, his lisp when he got excited evident. "Did Cousin Sam go on her mission? When she get back?" 

Cairenn nodded to Janet from behind her brother and walked past him going into her room and closing the door. 

"She headed out fine and will be gone for about a day or two," Janet said. "Should be back before you know it. Did you finish all your homework?" 

"Not yet" he answered shaking his head quickly. "Gotta color a picture of a bird yet Cousin Janet." 

"Well why don't you go finish that and maybe after dinner we can all watch a movie or read a book together," Janet suggested giving him a kiss on the head. 

"Sure" and Gaven trotted off happily. In his mind he missed his parents but he was happy with Sam and Janet and knew his mommy and daddy would have picked them to take care of him if they couldn't. 

Janet smiled as Gaven went back into his room closing the door. Janet turned and stood in front of Cairenn's knocking lightly on the closed door. "Can I come in?" She asked. 

"Yeah, come in" the girl called. She was standing over at the window staring out to a house across the road where a mother and her daughter were unloading groceries from a car. 

Janet entered, closing the door behind her and walked over to Cairenn laying her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I know it's hard to loose your parents," Janet said softly. "Sam and I want to help you as much as we can." 

"I know" she answered sighing but didn't pull away from Janet. The pain was just so bad she had thoughts that...pushing them aside she forced a smile. "I'm ok Doctor Fraiser, thanks." 

Janet stepped a little closer and wrapped her arms around her new daughter. "We just don't want to see you in a lot of pain or have you deal with this on your own," Janet said pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know I could never replace your mother but I would like to have you as a daughter if you would have me." 

Weakly she turned slightly and wrapped her arms around Janet gently, "Can I tell you something Doctor Fraiser? Something...that's going to make...you mad?" 

"Nothing you say can make me mad," Janet promised having an idea of what the girl was thinking. "And you can always tell me things. Anything you ever want or need to." Janet slowly led them over to the bed walking backwards till they were both sitting down though still embraced. 

"There's..." Cairenn pulled away gently. "There's something you need to see in my book bag," she said knowing the woman would find the weapon. 

"Ok," Janet said softly. "Do you want to go get it?" She asked seeing the bag on her desk. 

Standing up slowly the girl went to get the darker green bag and held it out to Janet as she took her seat again. 

Janet opened the bag looking through it until she found the small knife. "Do you want to tell me why you have this?" Janet asked not accusing her of anything. 

"I think you know" Cairenn answered. "I...I'm going to join mom and dad." 

"Honey look at me," Janet said calmly her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want you to do that. I know it's hard and that your hurting but killing yourself isn't the answer. Just think about what would happen to your brother, he already lost both your parents do you want him to loose his older sister too. We all love you and don't want you to leave us." 

"Gaven is..." Cairenn shook her head and quickly wiping her eyes with her arm. "He's too young to care really, he acts like mom and dad didn't even exist accepting her so openly. She didn't even visit us and now she's only got us because our parents died. If they hadn't she wouldn't have ever even seen us but he doesn't care." 

"That may be," Janet responded putting the knife and bag down and pulling Cairenn into a hug. "But let me tell you something. Sam and I had been talking about adoption. We just happened to be blessed by getting you and Gaven. Even though its sad your parents died, I'm glad we have you. I wouldn't want it any other way. I just wish you would give us a chance to earn your love if not your trust." 

Almost before she knew it a sob escaped the girl which she quickly hid, she missed her parents but crying about it would just show how weak she was, "I'm...tired" she got out between a tightness in her throat. 

"Hey honey its ok," Janet said rubbing the girls back soothing her. "Just let it out." 

Friday  
Stargate Complex Corridor/Elevator

After returning from the mission with SG1 and passing through the Infirmary Sam happened to remember that Janet worked the night shift tonight so she had to hurry if she wanted to have any time at home with her before she had to work. Sliding her access card after getting changed and checking on things in the lab Carter had gathered up her stuff but was shocked to see Janet waiting for her in the elevator, "Hey honey" she commented getting inside. 

"Sam I needed to talk to you without a chance of Cairenn and Gaven overhearing" Janet said taking some of the blond woman's stuff. 

"What's wrong?" she asked her wife letting the door slide closed after hitting the button for the surface. 

"I had a talk with Cairenn," Janet said worry showing in her voice. "And she gave me a knife that she had in her back pack." 

"Is she all right" the blond asked terrified gripping Janet's hand a little tighter, she had picked it up at the word knife. 

"She is fine," Janet assured. "She never tried to hurt herself or anyone else. But she did want to tell me since we were talking. I took it from her and we spent most of the night with me holding her." 

"But you're still worried" Carter interpreted for her wife. They didn't speak again until they were through security and nearing Janet's car, it would save Sam having to have a driver taking her home. "Do you think she would have tried or will try again" she asked opening the back door to toss her stuff inside. 

"I think she would have tried," Janet said honestly as she got into the drivers seat with a sigh. "I hope though if we keep showing her love she won't try." 

"Is there anything else we can do? Medication, counseling, anything?" Sam asked getting into the passenger seat and pulled her seatbelt over as the car started. "I can drive if you want to sweetheart." 

"I don't want to try medication, only as a last resort," Janet said starting the car. "I'm ok to drive besides your tired. The only other thing besides love is to maybe get her into counseling but she probably won't want to talk to a stranger. She seems to be a little more comfortable with us." 

Enroute To Carter-Fraiser Residence

"You mean with you" she countered sliding her hand over and laid it on Janet's leg, sliding a little closer to the inner thigh and then put her head back with a yawn. "I'll try talking to her again Janet but she's made it clear she's only tolerating me. Gaven is a lot more receptive to me than she is." 

"I don't think she is just tolerating you," Janet tried to deny not wanting Sam to feel bad. "I think she is just confused right now." 

"It's ok Janet" Carter promised yawning lightly. "Sorry sweetie. I've been where Cairenn is, I know the first instinct is to push anyone away who tries to help but I'm not giving up on her just acknowledging the limits she's keeping me at right now." 

"If she is pushing everyone away then what is she doing with me?" Janet asked. "She's trying to manipulate me isn't she"? Janet continued to drive feeling profoundly stupid with the realization she just made. After all she was the only one Cairenn was treating different. 

"No she isn't" her wife answered squeezing her leg gently feeling the heat as Janet's legs closed a little tighter on her fingers and hand. "She's hurting Janet and I suspect that because of the fact that you share the medical profession, a big part of who her mother was apparently, she's trying to connect with you. I did it after mom died with a man where we used to live on base who was interested in astrophysics, he's probably was got me through those first few months." 

"But I can't relate to her," Janet pointed out as she made a left turn. "Both my parents are still alive where as you lost your mom. I would think your the better person to reach out to." 

Turning her head Sam opened her blue eyes smiling, "We've both got a connection to her, you were part of the field her mom loved and I've lost my mother only a little older than she was. Your connection is of something good about her mother, mine is about something that makes her sad. Which would you choose to foster first in her circumstances Janet" she asked knowing Janet would know which it was when put like that. 

"I guess," Janet sighed. "I'm just not sure how to handle this. I mean even with Cassie you were the one she mainly went to. Janet made a quick right and they were just up the street from the house. She slowed as the children were out playing ball. 

"Just be there" was her answer as she paused to push her hand up further and rubbed Janet's heated and covered sex getting a smile as they came up to the driveway. "I'll try talking to her tonight honey, I promise." 

Janet simply nodded as she turned the engine off. 

Saturday  
Carter-Fraiser Residence

After having been called out early Friday afternoon to help at the base and labs with a problem Major Samantha Carter was not only tired when she came home to see Cairenn and Gaven sitting watching television with Janet who was looking over files but she was sore and miserable. A major wiring issue had sparked and as she greeted everyone taking her jacket off slowly it was clear that her shoulder was covered with a large bandage and she was moving it stiffly. Smiling she could see Janet wanting to ask but she wouldn't for the kids and not to... 

"Are you ok Cousin Sam" Gaven asked then getting up to come over to her and hugged her tightly. 

"Yeah" she commented dropping her good arm down to hold him against her. "I'm fine Gaven, I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. Work kept me busy and I knew Janet and Rebecca were taking care of you." 

"Its ok," Gaven said sadly as he dismissed her apology. " You here now right?" 

"I'm here now," she announced smiling as she ruffled his head. "I'm going to go make me some tea and then we can sit and finish the movie. Janet" she asked looking at her wife with a smile as she saw Cairenn actually smiling from her spot lying against Fraiser. "Would you like some?" 

Cairenn pushed the pause button and sat up, "We're going to go get our pajamas on while you guys talk Cousin Janet" she announced standing up to come and get her brother's hand. She looked at Carter then, "Can you check my science homework later Cousin Sam?" 

A bit shocked the blond looked at Janet who nodded slowly, apparently a lot had happened, "Sure honey, I'd love to." 

Janet waited till the kids were out of earshot before looking back over to Sam. "How's your shoulder?" She asked concern in her voice. 

"Superficial electrical burns Warner said" she commented coming over to her wife to kiss her and sank down on the sofa. "A short in one of the bypass relays blew and caught me in the shoulder" Sam explained tiredly digging in her pocket holding out a bottle of pills. "Warner gave me those and said to keep the bandage changed and dry. I should make my tea." 

"I'll change the bandage before bed," Janet said pulling Sam over for another kiss. "I missed you while you were at work." 

"I missed you too" she answered patting her thigh from where she sat beside her and laid her head back, the tea forgotten for the moment. "Cairenn has undergone a change, what happened?" 

"Just been talking," Janet shrugged. "Nothing spectacular happened if that's what your thinking, except she opened up a little." 

It was the middle of the night and Sam had no idea why she had gotten up, a little after three am and because of the pain pills Warner had given her earlier she thought for sure she'd be asleep and was for a while only to have woken up. She had gotten up making sure Janet was covered up tightly before going to check on the kids. After making sure they were ok she now found herself sitting in the big overstuffed chair in the living room after building a fire and sipping a cup of tea. As she stared into the flames Carter heard the soft footfalls and smiled, it was Janet. "Hey" she whispered setting her tea down and knowing either her wife would sit on her lap or the arm of her chair. 

Janet came over stretching and sat lightly on Sam's lap keeping most of her weight off her wife. "Trouble sleeping?" She asked. 

Sliding her good arm under Janet's back she rubbed her thigh on the other side while resting her head against her and felt one of her wife's arms go around her shoulders and smiled, "A little but wanted to get up and check on the kids too. I was only gone a night and it seems like they both had a complete change around. Also thinking about how much our lives changed in just a week, can you believe it?" 

"We're parents again," Janet said surprisingly. "You did say you wanted to adopt." 

"I do," she answered lifting her head with a smile. "And I love them both already plus my beautiful wife, you guys are the reason I come home and why I do what I do Janet. You, Cass, Cairenn and Gaven are my entire world and I'll die keeping you all safe." 

"I hope not," Janet, breathed not wanting to think about loosing Sam. 

"Don't worry" Sam promised kissing her tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere and it's simply called Love's Proof baby girl and I know you'd do it for me and the kids too. I love you so much." 

"I love you and our new family," Janet said giving her a kiss. "We're the kids sleeping ok?" 

"Seemed to be yes, for the first time in a week" was her admission but smiled. "How about I put the fire out and we go back upstairs?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Janet said rising. "I'm going to stop in the kids room and give them a quick kiss before joining you in bed." 

Nodding Sam held Janet's hand as she stood up and then turned standing in front of the fire. The heat permeated her skin but she leaned forward, wrapping one good hand to the back of her wife's neck holding her and leaned forward into a kiss. As soon as Janet's lips parted she dove in, letting her eyes drift closed as she just sunk into the most powerful proof of love she had ever seen or known...her wife Janet Fraiser. 

End


End file.
